Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the marketing and facilitating the sale of services and products. More specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for providing a web-based mechanism allowing prospective patients to search for and compare healthcare services and products offered by local providers, including bundled sets of services, and facilitating prepaid purchases of such healthcare services and products by prospective patients at discounted rates.
The price of healthcare services varies depending on specialty, procedure, and physician practice. In the United States, many patients do not have access to a simple way to shop and compare the price of common medical procedures. Due to the current managed care based payor system in the US, the cost of treatment is often determined by managed care organizations. These managed care organizations have specific formularies for drugs and procedures designed specifically to patients' individual health plans, which restrict the drugs and procedures available to patients in their particular plans. Patients have historically had no access to these price lists or formularies and have had very few tools to assist them in finding and comparing health care services or predetermining the cost of a procedure. Currently prospective patients who chose to compare medical costs are forced to conduct extensive, often inefficient, and time consuming research to compare medical procedures prior to treatment.
The rising cost of healthcare is having a dramatic effect on the U.S. healthcare system. Healthcare costs continue to outpace pace inflationary growth, provider reimbursement rates continue to fall, and the cost of patient insurance premiums are increasing. To lower monthly premium costs, many patients are choosing to purchase (and employers are choosing to offer) high deductible health plans as an alternative to traditional higher premium PPO health plans. These high deductible plans require patients to pay cash payments for medical services until the high deductible is satisfied, and once this deductible has been met, the insurance carrier begins to cover medical costs. As a result, many patients are seeing exponential increases in out-of-pocket expenses for medical procedures and services. In addition to more patients selecting high deductible plans, many patients cannot afford increased payments and are becoming uninsured or underinsured. As the number of patients who are uninsured, underinsured, or on high deductible plans grows, the need for a mechanism that allows patients to find discount medical services increases.